onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пираты Соломенной Шляпы
Пираты Соломенной шляпы (麦わら海賊団, Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) являются главными героями аниме и манги One Piece. Команда названа так благодаря знаменитой шляпе Луффи, которую ему подарил Шанкс, но иногда её также называют "Пираты Луффи". Вплоть до арки Вотер 7 команда путешествовала на корабле Гоинг Мерри. После арки Эниес Лобби у них появилось новое судно, названное Саузенд Санни. Команда состоит из 9 членов, общая награда составляет 700,000,050. Члены команды В результате того, что только Луффи решает, кто присоединяется к команде, её можно назвать одной из самых странных, с совершенно разными персонажами. Их уровни и внешность настолько различаются, что порой кажется, что состав команды был случайным. Таким образом, там есть северный олень, который умеет менять форму, из-за чего его постоянно путают с другими животными (его порой принимают за гориллу, когда он в полу-человеческой форме или за тануки, когда он в своей средней форме), эксцентричный киборг, который носит только гавайские рубашки и плавки, а также оживший скелет-извращенец. Среди них четверо пользователей Дьявольского Фрукта, включая самого Луффи. Большинство членов команды молоды и лишь трое в возрасте около двадцати лет. Однако двое самых взрослых ведут себя по-детски, как и остальные. Другой интересной особенностью команды можно назвать то, что они считают свои корабли рядовыми членами команды. Сила команды Несмотря на небольшое количество участников, команда Шляпы очень мощная. После инцидента в Эниес Лобби Мировое Правительство назвало команду очень опасной. У каждого члена команды есть как минимум один талант или умение, в которым он неповторим. И для каждого существует свой стиль битвы. Трое из них, капитан, мечник и кок, обладают настолько нечеловеческой силой, что остальные назвали их "Трио Монстров". У каждого вначале были некоторые боевые способности, но со временем они становились всё сильнее, так как каждый противник, которого они встречали, был либо изначально сильнее, либо требовал от них создания новой техники. Что действительно делает команду сильной, так это взаимовыручка. Это стало особенно важным для них в последнее время. Если кто-то не способен выполнить возложенную на него миссию, ему на помощь приходит другой. Это позволяет команде давать достойный отпор неприятелю в таких случаях, где трудно было бы действовать в одиночку. Должности и способности *Монки Д. Луффи: капитан; Гому Гому но Ми, Супер-сила, Супер-скорость, Королевская Воля *Ророноа Зоро: Мечник; мастер Санторью, Супер-сила *Нами: Штурман; очень высокий уровень навигации, гений картографии, эксперт воровства, Клима-такт *Усопп: Снайпер; канонир; высокий уровень прицельной стрельбы, великолепный рассказчик и актёр, универсальный арсенал *Санджи: Повар;мастер приготовления пищи, Супер-сила, Стиль Чёрной ноги, отличный тактик *Тони Тони Чоппер: Доктор; обширные познания и высокий уровень медицинских умений, Хито Хито но Ми, Рамбл Бол *Нико Робин: Археолог; навык убийства; высокий уровень исторических и общих познаний, Хана Хана но Ми *Фрэнки: Плотник; высокий уровень плотничества, модифицирован в Киборга, Супер-сила, универсальный арсенал *Брук: Музыкант; превосходное умение игры на музыкальных инструментах, Йоми Йоми но Ми, Стиль фехтования Награды Пираты Соломенной шляпы не являются плохими людьми, однако они пираты, поэтому Мировое Правительство и другие люди считают их таковыми. Из-за этого за них были назначены награды в зависимости от того, какую угрозу представляет каждый из них для Правительства. Если для прочих пиратов награда является причиной для неспокойной жизни, то для команды Луффи это своего рода достижение, знак того, какой популярности и всемирной узнаваемости они достигли. В настоящее время их общая награда составляет 700,000,050. |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Отношения среди команды Каждый член команды ценит дружбу превыше всего! Несмотря на комические ссоры друг с другом время от времени, они часто наслаждаются провождением времени друг с другом и счастливы, что вступили именно в эту команду. Одна из главных тем Ван писа - это то, как они преданы друг другу, до того, что готовы отдать то, что для них очень важно, например жизни или даже мечты, для благополучия любого члена команды, который движется к смерти или который вынужден страдать. Если хотя-бы один член команды будет избит или будет эмоционально разбит, другие Мугивары придут в ярость и примут решительные меры, чтобы отомстить за своего накама, а также могут всегда доверить жизнь любому из них и ради единственной накама, они готовы бросить вызов всему миру! Вербовка В начале манги Луффи заявил, что хочет в себе команду 10 человек перед входом на Гранд Лайн (не считая самого Луффи).One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 1, Luffy's declares how many crewmembers he wants. Но всё поменялось, когда Усопп сказал Луффи, что после того, как кок присоединится к ним, они спасут Нами и поплывут на Гранд Лайн. Однако и до сих пор есть свидетельства того, что команда будет состоять из 10 и ли более человек. В начале манги Луффи также заявил, что соберёт команду, которая будет сильнее команды героя его детства, Красноволосого Шанкса.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy declares he will surpass Shanks. Приглашение Обычно, на приглашение в команду, Луффи сразу же получает уверенный отказ. У Луффи хватает ума не заставлять человека присоединяться к нему против его воли. Единственным исключением был Фрэнки, который был слишком упрям, чтобы вступить в команду самостоятельно (нужно было украсть его любимые плавки и заманить на корабль), но после слов Айсберга он был тронут и окончательно решил вступить в команду Луффи. Однако, если Луффи действительно заинтересован в человеке, он будет пытаться заставить его вступить всеми способами несмотря на решение этого человека. В то время, как многие будут постоянно отказываться, достаточно убеждённые вступят по своим причинам. Обычно, если Луффи отказали, он обращается к человеку, так, как будто он уже в команде (и это обычно очень злит человека, например так было с Санджи) и ведёт себя так, как будто принятие человека было его решением. Исключениями из этого правила был Усопп, который был взволновал и в восторге от предложения и сразу же согласился вступить в команду, когда Луффи предложил ему присоединиться к команде и Нико Робин, которая вступила по своему желанию и смогла уговорить команду, чтобы они разрешили ей остаться.. Примечательно также то, что Брук, который принял приглашение Луффи, позже отказался, объясняя это тем, что у него нет тени, а это значит, что он умрёт, если на него попадут солнечные лучи, а также тем, что у него остались дела на Триллер Барке. Однако, после победы над зомби, Брук спрашивает, одобрит ли команда его вступление, что и происходит. Луффи не думает о том, есть ли у того, кого он хочет пригласить, профессия или нет. Он разрешает Усоппу присоединиться к команде и даёт ему звание снайпера и канонира, он также называет Виви своей накама, несмотря на то, что у неё тоже нет профессии. Он также предложил Гаймону вступить, хоть он и не может быть полезен команде, если не считать его пиратский опыт. Процесс принятия Несмотря на то, что большинство приключений в One Piece случайны, рекрутирование следует определённому алгоритму. Сперва возникает ситуация, когда в команду нужен кто-то новый. Команда сталкивается с кем-то, кто ей подходит (например Чоппер в качестве доктора, Нами в качестве навигатора). Луффи приглашает человека в команду и обычно сразу получает отказ (это приводит к комичной ситуации, когда Луффи "отказывается от отказа"). Тем временем, возникает ситуация, которая тем или иным путём заканчивается дракой Луффи с главным противником, а предполагаемый новичок играет второстепенную роль (например Луффи против Дона Крейга, в то время как Санджи дерётся с Гином и Парлом). Новичок, как правило, побеждает одного из помощников главного противника или же играет ключевую роль в победе Соломенной шляпы (например, Брук побеждает Таллерана и узнаёт о слабости зомби, несмотря на поражение от Рьюмы). В период арки, когда новичок представлен, его прошлое и мечты тоже рассказаны. Это и убеждает его вступить в команду Луффи. В это время каждый член команды находит себе похожего по силе противника (например Зоро против Каку, Санджи против Джабуры, Чоппер против Кумадоры, Нами против Калифы). В некоторых битвах выбираются также похожие по стилю борьбы противники (Зоро против Хачи - оба мечники, Санджи против Курооби - оба эксперты рукопашной битвы и Усопп против Чу, где оба специализируются на дальней стрельбе), где для Санджи и Зоро противника найти легче. Это послужило началу популярного заблуждения, когда фанаты посчитали, что Виви станет постоянным членом команды. Единственными членами команды, которые были приняты иначе, были Нами и Робин, история которых была раскрыта гораздо позже, не смотря на то, что были всяческие намёки. Официальное принятие Нами состоялось после победы Луффи, Зоро, Усоппа и Санджи над Арлонгом и его пиратами. Робин была первой вступившей по собственному желанию, после того, как команда Луффи спасла её от CP9 Луффи несколько раз заявлял, что в команду нужен музыкант, так как "пираты любят музыку" и считает, что эта должность важнее других. В результате, не важно, с кем сталкивалась команда, Луффи предлагал позицию музыканта, даже если это не было связано с актуальной проблемой на то время. В то время, как Фрэнки, помимо плотничества, умел играть на гитаре, Брук стал музыкантом в команде. Порядок вступления Исключая Луффи, вот все члены команды в порядке их вступления в команду. #Ророноа ЗороOne Piece Manga '' - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Chapter Title designates that Zoro is the first. #Нами''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Chapter Title designates that Nami is the second. #Усопп''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Chapter Title designates that Usopp and Franky is the third and seventh respectively. #Санджи''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Chapter Title designates that Sanji is the fourth. #Тони Тони Чоппер #Нико Робин #Фрэнки #Брук''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.50 Chapter 489, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. В манге Ода поставил Луффи первым номером, тем самым добавив к каждому номеру +1. В названии каждой главы манги, в которой тот или иной персонаж присоединялся к команде Ода писал номер вступившего. Нами и Усоппу был дан номер после того, как они вернулись в команду. Пока что только у Чоппера и Робин не было главы с их номером. Робин, несмотря на то, что у неё ещё нет номера, в аниме был дан условый номер 7. Это означает, что в команде, включая Луффи, она занимает седьмое место. Возвращение в команду Если персонаж покидает команду без разрешения капитана, Луффи делает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть его. Таким образом, Нами, Робин и Усопп покидали команду, но все они возвращались. Нами вернулась после того, как Арлонг, шантажировавший её, был побеждён, а Робин вернулась после того, как Луффи убедил её, что команда будет с ней, даже если это будет означать вызов Мировому Правительству, и спас её в Эниес Лобби. В то время, как Робин и Нами были в хороших отношениях с командой, когда покидали её, и подозрения о том, что они предали Луффи, были опровергнуты, в случае с Усоппом всё было иначе. Усопп покинул команду из-за ссоры по поводу Гоинг Мерри (но вернулся в команду под личиной Согекинга, чтобы спасти Нико Робин) и неуверенности в своей силе. Позже он планировал, что команда будет умолять его вернуться, но Зоро высказал свои условия принятия Усоппа и был за его возвращение только после того, как он извинится. После того, как Усоппа проигнорировали в схватке с Гарпом, он решил смириться с условиями, и Луффи с радостью принял его назад. Мечты У каждого члена Соломенной шляпы есть мечта, которой он хочет достичь. Эти мечты - их причины присоединения к команде Луффи, и сила, поддерживающая их жизнь. Мечта каждого из Мугивар была вдохновлена трагедиями (часто смертями) в их детстве, в которые был вовлечен, по крайней мере один человек, бывший очень им дорог и сильно о них заботившийся. Некоторые члены команды, как например Чоппер, Нами, Фрэнки и Усопп, исполняют свои мечты путём накопления знаний, и/или достижения определённых результатов во время плавания по Гранд Лайн. Другие члены экипажа ищут определённую персону (Брук, Зоро), место (Луффи, Санджи) или вещь (Робин, Луффи), которые могут быть найдены только на Гранд Лайн. Независимо от причины, каждый из Мугивар вовлечён в путешествие по Гранд Лайн, и каждый член команды Мугивары отказывается умереть до достижения своей мечты. Однако, их решительность не распространяется ни на ущерб, ни на отказ от накама, ради выполнения своих мечт. Мечты членов команды *Мечта Луффи'' - стать Королём пиратов и основать "супер-команду" для своей поддержки. Чтобы стать Королём Пиратов, он должен найти прославленное сокровище Гол Д Роджера, Ван Пис, которое скорее всего находится на Рафтеле. Что касается экипажа, он пока собрал 9 человек, которые привлекли его внимание. Луффи также намеревается встретиться с Шанксом снова и вернуть ему соломенную шляпу, после того, как соберёт сильнейшую команду в мире и станет Королём пиратов! *''Мечта Зоро'', разделённая с Куиной, - стать сильнейшим фехтовальщиком в мире. Чтобы исполнить свою мечту, он должен превзойти каждого фехтовальщика мира, включая текущего сильнейшего в мире фехтовальщика - Михоука.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Zoro states who his end goal is. Совсем недавно Зоро отказался от своей мечты, чтобы убедить Шичибукая Бартоломью Куму, воздержаться от убийства Луффи, этим Зоро доказал свою искреннюю преданность Капитану, также, как и команде, так как он верил, что он не сможет стать сильнейшим фехтовальщиком мира, если не сможет защитить мечту своего капитана (Луффи также верит, что у Короля Пиратов в накама должен быть лучший фехтовальщик мира). *''Мечта Нами'' - нарисовать карту всего мира. Она уже нарисовала все районы, в которых побывала, и можно предположить, что Нами создаст карту мира, как только история закончится. Также в начале истории она пыталась получить 100,000,000 белли, воруя у пиратов, чтобы выкупить и спасти свою родную деревню, Деревню Кокояши, из лап Рыбочеловека Арлонга; когда её сбережения, составляющие в сумме 93,000,000 белли были конфискованы Офицером Морского Дозора - Незуми, Нами попросила у Луффи помощи, и он после тяжёлого боя смог одолеть Рыбочеловека и освободить деревню. *''Мечта Усоппа'' - стать храбрым воином моря, как его отец Ясопп. После арки Литтл Гарден, он также развил новую мечту - посетить Эльбаф и увидеть воинов-великанов, которых Усопп боготворит. *''Мечта Санджи'', разделённая с Зеффом, - найти Олл Блю, легендарный океан. Скорее всего, он находится на Гранд Лайн, в месте, где все все моря со всех четырёх океанов собираются в один океан, принося с собой рыбу со всего земного шара. Он также хотел найти и съесть фрукт Суке Суке но Ми, но к несчастью, Абсалом уничтожил эту мечту, поскольку он уже съел фрукт. Однако Санджи, увидев отвратительные действия Абсалома, изменил своё мнение о желании проглотить этот фрукт. *''Мечта Чоппера'' - стать лучшим доктором и создать панацею, этими амбициями Чоппер похож на своего приёмного отца Доктора Хилюлюка, а также путешествовать по всему миру, изучая его с друзьями, и расширяя кругозор. *''Мечта Робин'' - найти Рио Понеглиф, который расскажет Истинную Историю, продолжить исследования её матери Нико Олвиии её старого учителя и наставника Профессора Кловера. *''Мечта Гоинг Мерри'' - плавать с Мугиварами всегда, эту мечту Мугивары узнали перед смертью корабля. В конце концов этой мечты Гоинг Мерри не смогла достичь, в последний раз её видели во время "похорон" корабля по традиции Викингов (потому что "дно моря тёмное и одинокое") Однако дух Мерри по общему мнению обитает в новом корабле Мугивар - Саузенд Санни, и следовательно мечты могут и дальше жить. *''Мечта Френки'' - создать корабль мечты и путешествовать на нём, испытывая бесчисленные сражения, преодолеть все трудности и достичь конца Гранд Лайна на корабле. Френки создал корабль, на котором путешествуют ныне Мугивары, и его задача - следить за кораблёи и держать его в хорошем состоянии. *''Мечта Брука'' - вернуться к своему накама - Лабуну, который был членом команды Пиратов Румбы, пираты оставили его у Реверс Маунтин ради его же безопасности, с обещанием вернуться после пересечения Гранд Лайн. Брук желает выполнить это обещание, данное Лабуну 50 лет назад, также, как и все члены команды Пиратов Румбы, погибшие в море - доставить Лабуну Тоун Дайл с записью их последнего исполнении знаменитой пиратской песни Саке Бинкса, перед смертью. Прочая информация Ода получал множество вопросов в разделе SBS по поводу команды Луффи. Вопросы были в большинстве своём очень похожи (какой цвет у каждого члена команды и т.д.) Ниже последуют ответы Оды на эти вопросы. Соотношения с животными В разделе SBS фанат задал вопрос, какое животное напоминает каждый член команды. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было 6 человек. В последующих SBS Ода добавлял ответы в связи с принятием новых человек в команду.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: What are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? Специфические номера Вместе с ответом по поводу майки с цифрой "3", которую носила Нами, Ода указал на номера, которыми он обозначил членов команды. В основном они указывают на порядок вступления в команду. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? Специфические цвета В разделе SBS был задан вопрос по поводу цвета ля каждого члена команды. Ода ответил и рассказал обо всех цветах. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Специфические запахи В разделе SBS был задан вопрос: "У Чоппера такой восхитительный синий нос, который позволяет ему узнавать людей по запаху. Так какой же запах у каждого из них?" Не смотря на это, свой запах Чоппер вычислить не может.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Когда вопрос был задан, в команде было только 6 человек. Про остальных Ода дописал позже. Любимое время года и тип острова В разделе SBS фанатом был задан вопрос, какой тип острова по душе каждому член команды Луффи помимо обычных островов. Был также задан вопрос о временах года. В составе команды тогда было только 7 человек. Информацию о новичках Ода добавил позже.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? В качестве семьи В разделе SBS был задан вопрос: если бы команда Луффи была семьёй, каким членом семьи был бы каждый персонаж. Когда вопрос был задан, в команде ещё не было Брука. Ода позже добавил его в список.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? Любимая еда *Монки Д. Луффи: Мясо. *Ророноа Зоро: Белый рис, мясо короля морей, и всё, что хорошо идёт с элем. *Нами: В основном апельсины, так же как и другие сорта фруктов. *Усопп: Щуку с осеннего острова, а так же другую сезонную рыбу, ненавидит грибы. *Санджи: Острые макароны из морских продуктов, и еда, подходящая к чёрному чаю. *Тони Тони Чоппер: Сладкая вата, шоколад и другая сладкая еда и напитки. *Нико Робин: Сендвичи, не слишком сладкие пироженки и еда, подходящая к кофе. *Фрэнки: Гамбургеры, картофель фри и еда, подходящая к коле. *Брук: Чай и такояки. Союзники и компаньоны Одиночные В рамках аниме и манги были люди, которые короткий период времени путешествовали с Мугиварами или помогали им в той или иной форме. Таким образом многие из этих персонажей будут рассматриваться как временные члены команды. Самой известной из этих людей была Виви, которая путешествовала с ними почти всю сагу Барок Воркс, и даже была засчитана, как новая накама, но в результате не смогла покинуть свой народ и осталась принцессой, но, благодаря обещанию Виви, ей всегда открыта дорога к возвращению в команду. Группы Помимо отдельных персон, перечисленных выше, с командой также путешествовали различные организации и группы персонажей, которыйй помогали пиратам Соломенной шляпы в их приключениях. Эти группы либо помогали команде достичь какого-либо места, либо помогали им держать оборону или победить противника. Одной из самых примечательных организаций является Клан Фрэнки. Только в аниме Есть также некоторые персонажи, которые встречаются только в аниме. В основном, в филлерных арках. Посещённые места Путешествуя, Мугивары в основном посещали острова по определённому шаблону: команда путешествует с одного острова на другой, при этом, не возвращаясь обратно, и не разделяясь, в следствии определённых ситуаций, а также, естественно, не сходя с курса, за исключением тех ситуаций, когда кого-то из накама забрали, тогда экипаж посещает остров вне первоначального курса (т.е. вечеринка на острове Коми или национальное празднование в Арабасте) так же в виде исключения можно привести покидание Гранд Лайн в конце арки Архипелаг Сабаоди не по воле Мугивар. Так продолжалось до того, пока вещи не начали меняться и отменять этот шаблон; команда оставила Вотер 7 и отправилась в Эниес Лобби, чтобы спасти Робин. За 514 глав манги, Мугивары посетили 20 островов, следуя простому шаблону. В каждой саге Мугивары обычно посещали по 5-10 островов: 10 островов в саге Ист Блю, 4 острова в саге Барок Воркс, 2 острова в саге Скайпии, 3 острова в саге CP9, and 14 islands so far in the Whitebeard War Saga. С 514-ой главы сюжет закручивается достаточно необычно, и возможно ни в одном другом аниме/манге такого нет: вся команда разбросана по девяти островам (десяти, если учитывать Луффи, направляющегося в Импел Даун, где заключён его брат). С момента входа на Гранд Лайн ни один член команды не покидал этот океан. Теперь же Чоппер находится в Саус Блю , Робин в Ист Блю, а остальная команда разбросана по всем уголкам Гранд Лайн вдалеке друг от друга и на разных маршрутах Лог Поза, таким образом, что обычными путями им воссоединиться не удастся, если путешествие по Гранд Лайн вообще можно назвать обычным). Различаются также и типы островов, на которые попали члены команды (Нами была отправлена на небесный остров Погодию, Фрэнки оказался на зимнем, Каракури, а Луффи ну очередном джунгле-подобном острове, Амазонии Лили). В настоящее время командой посещено 35 локаций С 550-ой главы Луффи держит свой путь в Маринфорд… Ист Блю #Деревня Фушия #Остров Альвиды #Шелтаун #Остров Орган #Остров Редких животных #Остров Гекко #Барати #Остров Комми #Логтаун Гранд Лайн #Обратная Гора (Ред Лайн) #Виски Пик #Литтл Гарден #Остров Драм #Арабаста #Джайа #Скайпия (Бело-Белое море) #Круглый Дальнеземельный остров #Вотер 7 #Эниес Лобби #Триллер Барк (Флорийский Треугольник) #Архипелаг Сабаоди Места, посещённые отдельно каждым членом команды во время разделения #Луффи: Амазония Лили (Тихий Пояс); Импел Даун (Тихий Пояс); Маринфорд (Гранд Лайн) #Нами: Погодия (Небесный остров) #Фрэнки: Остров Каракури - Барджимоа (Гранд Лайн) #Санджи: Остров Момоиро - Королевство Камбакка (Гранд Лайн) #Усопп: Архипелаг Боин - Гринстоун (Гранд Лайн) #Брук: Остров Намакура - Харахеттерния (Гранд Лайн) #Робин: Текилла Вульф (Ист Блю) #Чоппер: Королевство Торино (Саус Блю) #Зоро: Остров Кураигана - Руины королевства Шиккеару (Гранд Лайн) Новый Мир В Новом Мире команда ещё не была, однако она собирается туда попасть через Остров Рыболюдей. Действия Пираты Соломенной шляпы ответственны за многие события аниме и манги. Эти события могут быть названы как хорошими, так и плохими, в зависимости от того, с чьей точки зрения смотреть. Несмотря на то, что пираты Луффи не интересуются событиями в мире, они часто замешаны во многих войнах, так как обычно спасают людей из различных ситуаций. Обычно это авторитетные люди с хорошей репутацией. Действия команды часто описываются в газетах или же подробности остаются неизвестны. Некоторые из описанных ниже событий могут быть сделаны отдельными членами команды. *Освободили Коби от Альвиды. *Освободили Город Ракушек от тирании Моргана, что было связано со спасением Луффи, Зоро и Коби. *Освободили Апельсиновый Город, победив Багги. Это произошло, потому что Багги надоедал Луффи, Зоро и Нами, а также, чтобы помочь Губернатору спасти свой город, на постройку которого горожане потратили целых 20 лет. *Помогли Гаймону осознать, что сундуки с сокровищами пусты. *Остановили планы Куро (и победили его) по убийству Кайи и уничтожению Деревни Сиропа. Это случилось, потому что Мугивары хотели помочь Усоппу. *Были вовлечены в защиту Барати, и это только потому, что Луффи хотел помочь Санджи и освободить себя самого от мелкой хозяйственной работы в Барати в течение года, победив Крига. *Победили Арлонга, благодаря чему, Нами вернулась к ним в команду и Остров Коми стал свободным. *Сбежали от Морского Дозора в Логтауне *Дали обещание Лабуну. *Спасли Виви и Кару от команды Мистера 5 и доставили её в Арабасту. *Спасли Дорри и Броги от команды Мистера 3. *Победили Ваполя и спасли Королевство Драм. Они сделали это по причине того, что Нами была больна и нуждалась в докторе, а Луффи был заинтересован в принятии Чоппера. *Спасли Арабасту и победили Крокодайла. Это случилось потому, что Виви была их другом, и поэтому они решили ей помочь. Это заставило Мировое Правительство (и весь мир) заметить этих пиратов. *Победили Беллами, который украл золото у их друга, Монблан Крикета. * Команда была причастна к окончанию 400-летней войны и победила Энеля. Это произошло, потому что команда хотела раздобыть немного золота, а Энель атаковал несколько человек из команды и забрал Нами. Таким образом Луффи, который не хотел, чтобы кто-то трогал его накама, решил драться с Энелем. *Победили Фокси в игре Дейви Бэк, чтобы выйграть Шелли и попытались победилть Аокидзи, чтобы спасти Робин. *Попали в перепалку между Галлей-Ла и CP9. Робин выстрелил в Айсберга, и всех членов команды (кроме Усоппа) обвинили в этом. Захотев узнать правду о Робин, Луффи, Зоро, Нами и Чоппер напали на Штаб, который был также под натиском CP9. Команда спасла Асберга и Паули. *Напали на Эниес Лобби, чтобы спасти Робин и Фрэнки, объявили войну Мировому Правительству, чтобы заставить Робин вернуться, победили CP9. Уничтожение Эниес Лобби было виной Спандама, который случайно нажал на кнопку Вызова Пяти. В результате CP9 стали козлами отпущения. Чертежи, с помощью которых Мировое Правительство хотело восстановить дрейвнее оружие, чтобы закончить эру пиратов, были сожжены. Робин, которую Правительство захватило в плен, чтобы узнать у неё местоположение древнего оружия, была спасена. *Победили Гекко Морию и вернули владельцам все тени, которые были им захвачены. Это было сделано по просьбе одного старика, в то время как Луффи, Фрэнки, Робин, Зоро и Санджи искали Усоппа, Чоппера и Нами, потому что Луффи хотел Брука в команду. *Спасли Кейми и Паппага от Короля моря, спасли Хачи, победили пиратов Марко и разобрались с Дювалем. Это произошло потому, что им нужна была информация об Острове Рыболюдей, а Кейми, у которой была информация, узнала, что Хачи попала в беду. Изначально команда не хотела его спасать, но они изменили своё решение, так как Луффи захотел такояки Хатчана, а Нами дала обещание Кейми. *Атаковали Мировую Знать, освободили рабов в Доме Аукционов, посеяли панику на Архипелаге. В результате этого на остров прибыл Адмирал Кизару, команда Луффи была разделена, 500 других пиратов были захвачены. Это произошо потому, что команда хотела спасти Кейми от участи быть проданной в рабство, а Хачи был застрелен Карлосом, что очень разозлило Луффи, так как он объявил Хатчана своим другом. После разделения Бартоломью Кумой *Луффи убедил Хенкок не убивать троих её подчинённых (Маргарет, Свитпи, Афеландру) и оставив их тайну в секрете, накрыв спину Сандерсони, чтобы никто не увидел её клейма рабыни. Захотев спасти Эйса, Луффи убедил Хенкок (которая влюбилась в него) согласиться с условиями Мирового Правительства, которые она игнорировала, чтобы объявить войну Белоусому. Таким образом он спас её от потери статуса Шичибукай, обеспечив таким образом безопасность Амазонии Лили. *Напали на Импел Даун, чтобы организовать побег и пошатнуть репутацию тюрьмы. *Собираются напасть на Маринфорд и быть вовлечёнными в войну Белоусого. Что они знают о трагическом прошлом друг друга *Читателю/зрителю со временем рассказывают о прошлом каждого члена команды: **'Луффи:' О своём прошлом Луффи никогда не говорил другим членам команды; однако, они знают некоторые детали, например то, что его кумир Шанкс отдал Луффи свою соломенную шляпу. **'Зоро:' Он никогда не говорил о своём прошлом, но читателю/зрителю оно известно из флешбеков, показанных перед спасением Зоро от казни в начале истории. **'Нами:' прошлое Нами рассказывается её сестрой, Ноджико; но Луффи в это время находится далеко, а Зоро спит. Таким образом о прошлом Нами узнают только Санджи и Усопп. **'Усопп:' Мерри узнаёт о детстве Усоппа и рассказывает Кайе. Больше никто из команды Луффи не знает об этом, и лишь сам Луффи в детстве встречался с его отцом, Ясоппом. **'Санджи:' Луффи узнаёт о прошлом Санджи во время атаки Крейга. Но больше никто из команды не застаёт рассказчика в этот момент. **'Чоппер:' Перед битвой с Ваполем есть небольшой флешбек. Доктор Куреха коротко рассказывает Нами и Санджи о прошлом Чоппера. **'Робин:' Робин рассказывает о своём прошлом в то время, как члены команды, уведомлённые о Вызове Пяти, пытаются её вернуть. Происходит наоборот. **'Фрэнки:' Показан флешбек, в котором Фрэнки захвачен CP9. Некоторые детали рассказаны команде, но главные части ещё не были раскрыты. **'Брук:' Он рассказал Фрэнки и Робин о своём прошлом после того, как победил Талларана. А они, после этого, рассказывают остальным, за искючением Нами, которая к тому времени была украдена. Сноски Внешние ссылки *Strohhut-Bande - Немецкая Энциклопедия One Piece о Пиратах Соломенной шляпы *Straw Hat Luffy Pirate Crew - Фансайт со статьями о Пиратах Соломенной шляпы